Hadiah
by rururei
Summary: Sang Kapten menagih janji yang dilupakan oleh pelatihnya.


Suatu sore mereka berdiri berhadapan di tepi lapangan basket yang sudah sepi, usai kekalahan besar yang menyakitkan di tahun itu.

"Hei, pelatih."

Semua anggota tim sudah berlalu, entah pergi ke ruang ganti atau malah sudah dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Apakah ada cara yang baik agar aku bisa melakukan _shoot _di di bawah tekanan?"

Pertanyaan Hyuga seperti bergema di tengah ruangan. Gadis bersurai cepak di depannya sedikit mengernyitkan kening.

"Sekalipun semua anggota tim seangkatan denganku, aku rasa aku belum bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik," dia melanjutkan. "Karena itu, paling tidak aku ingin bisa menolong semuanya dengan permainanku."

Riko bergumam, menaruh kepalan tangan di dagu. Lalu senyum cerah itu pun terbit.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuatmu terbiasa?"

Kali ini giliran Hyuga yang mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Dengan kata lain, kalau kau sering bermain di bawah tekanan, lama-lama kau akan terbiasa."

Hyuga masih belum merespon, pertanda ide yang dilontarkan Riko belum terserap sepenuhnya ke dalam otak.

"Misalnya begini," gadis itu bersiap untuk menjelaskan, "jika kau gagal pada saat latihan, aku akan mematahkan _action figure _Shengoku berharga milikmu untuk setiap bola yang meleset."

Sepasang mata di balik kacamata Hyuga mendelik tidak percaya. Hampir saja mulutnya juga ikut ternganga, tapi dia masih bisa menahan diri.

Yang benar saja! _Action figure _Sengoku-nya! Harta karun yang sangat berharga! Hyuga hanya bisa memandang pada sang pelatih, sadar harusnya dia tahu sejak awal bahwa ide apapun yang tercetus dari benak seorang Riko pasti bukanlah ide _mainstream _yang biasa-biasa saja.

Dahi kapten tim basket Seirin itu berkerut dalam karena otaknya tengah berpikir keras. Selang beberapa lama akhirnya dia menghembuskan napas kasar, setengah mendesah seakan-akan dia sudah lama menahannya.

"Baiklah."

"Eh?"

Kali ini malah giliran sang pelatih yang terkejut.

"Kau serius, Hyuga-_kun?" _Riko mengamati air mukanya. "Padahal aku hanya memberikan contoh saja, lho."

"Ayo kita coba!"

Riko segera pulih dari rasa terkejutnya. Senyum cerianya mengembang selagi dia meninju bahu sang kapten.

"_Yosh!" _Dia berseru senang dengan mata berbinar. "Mari kita lakukan!"

.

.

.

_Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

_Haloooo~~ Fanfic ini adalah debut rururei di fandom kurobasu *halah*_

_OTP saya adalah AoKaga, tapi entah kenapa waktu nonton anime-nya ide pertama untuk menulis fanfic datang ketika melihat interaksi Riko dan Hyuga yang menurut saya cukup ehem-ehem gitu deh. Bagi saya, Hyuga (dan juga Kiyoshi) adalah anggota tim yang paling gentleman saat menghadapi Riko sebagai seorang perempuan._

_Ya udah saya coba bikin fanficnya aja, itung-itung nambah koleksi fanfic straight. Hahaha._

_Happy Reading ^^_

_._

_._

_._

Jika kau pernah melihatnya sekilas saat dia berjalan di selasar sekolah, duduk di dalam kelas sembari mencoret-coret buku tulisnya, atau melihatnya sesekali bercakap-cakap dengan siswa laki-laki, kau pasti akan mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang gadis biasa, sama seperti para gadis pada umumnya.

Posturnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Tubuhnya kurus dengan dada yang bisa dikatakan hampir rata seperti papan, membuatmu berpikir barangkali dia lebih cocok menjadi anak SMP ketimbang seorang siswi kelas 2 SMA. Rambut lurusnya dipotong pendek dengan pemanis dua buah jepit kecil di belahan poni sebelah kiri. Kalau kau bertanya seperti apa kesan pertama ketika kita melihatnya, mungkin bisa dikatakan bahwa dia adalah gadis ceria yang senang tersenyum dan sangat bersemangat.

Kelihatannya tidak ada yang salah, bukan?

Aida Riko adalah seorang gadis, seorang perempuan, seorang siswi biasa yang duduk di kelas 2 SMA Seirin.

Tapi kalau kau bertanya pada anggota klub basket sekolah itu, kau akan tahu bahwa dia bukanlah gadis biasa –malah bisa disebutkan bahwa dia adalah gadis yang kelewat _luar biasa._

Kalau kau bertanya kenapa, maka jawabannya karena Riko adalah pelatih tim basket SMA Seirin.

Jika gadis-gadis lain lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk memikirkan tentang baju apa yang sedang nge-_trend _atau _make-up _apa yang cocok untuk wajahnya, Riko melewatkan lebih banyak waktu untuk menyusun menu latihan, mengobservasi calon lawan atau menyusun strategi. Jika gadis-gadis lain sering pergi jalan-jalan ke _mall _bersama teman-teman satu gengnya, Riko lebih sering berada di gedung olahraga untuk mengawasi latihan para pemainnya. Jika gadis-gadis lain senang berkumpul untuk ngobrol dan bergosip, Riko akan lebih senang berkumpul bersama para lelaki yang merupakan pemain basket di timnya, meneriaki mereka untuk lebih bersemangat sembari memberikan instruksi ini dan itu.

Singkat kata, Aida Riko memang berbeda.

"Riko-_san _adalah pelatih yang berbakat," kata Kuroko Tetsuya, anggota baru dari kelas 1 yang merupakan mantan pemain basket SMP Teiko, anggota keenam _Kiseki no Sedai _yang luar biasa.

Ayah Riko adalah seorang pelatih atlet profesional, jadi tidak heran jika Riko mewarisi kemampuan sang ayah. Sejak kecil dia terbiasa mengamati apa yang dilakukan ayahnya di tempat kerja –mengolah data dan membuat menu latihan. Baginya, bisa mengembangkan bakat seseorang adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Pelatih kami?" Furihata Kouki –juga anggota baru dari kelas 1, akan menggaruk kepala belakangnya jika ditanya. "Dia selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terduga. Aku sangat terkejut."

Tidak mengherankan jika semua anggota baru akan terkejut menghadapi tingkah nyentriknya.

"Dia menyuruh kami mengumpulkan formulir pendaftaran di atap sekolah, hari Senin pukul 08.40 pagi." Kawahara Koichi mengenang kejadian itu. "Kami harus meneriakkan keinginan di sana, sehingga semua siswa yang berbaris di lapangan untuk apel pagi bisa mendengarnya."

Wajah Kawahara berubah masam mengingat dia mendapatkan satu tendangan dari Riko pagi itu karena terlalu lama berkisah soal sejarah hidupnya dalam menyukai bola basket.

"Kalau kami gagal mencapai keinginan itu, kami harus menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang kami sukai." Fukuda Hiroshi menambahkan.

Menyatakan cinta? Kelihatannya sesuatu yang mudah, tapi tidak jika Riko menambahkan embel-embel 'dengan tubuh telanjang' di belakang kalimat itu. Benar-benar ide gila yang bisa melecut semangat, bukan?

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia menyuruh kami membeli roti isi spesial di kantin sekolah pada tanggal 27." Kagami Taiga, anggota baru pindahan dari Amerika merasa cukup jengkel mengingat kejadian itu. "_It was Japanese lunch time rush!"_

Mereka berjuang untuk membelinya sampai babak belur karena harus bersaing dengan siswa lain yang memperebutkan roti itu. Beruntung ada Kuroko yang dengan hawa keberadaan tipisnya bisa melaju mendapatkan sekantong roti tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Tentu saja harus disebutkan juga bahwa seorang _Bakagami _tidak paham apa sebenarnya tujuan sang pelatih dan para _senpai _menyuruh anak kelas 1 membeli roti isi itu.

Jadi begitulah.

Ide-ide yang lahir dari benak Riko tidak akan pernah menjadi sebuah ide yang biasa-biasa saja. Kadangkala dia akan berjalan menuju tempat latihan sembari meloncat-loncat kegirangan jika ada berita baik. Kali lain tampangnya sangat serius dan dia akan menjitak kepala siapa saja yang bermain-main pada saat semacam itu.

"Riko?" Kiyoshi Teppei seharusnya tidak perlu berpikir terlalu keras untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat yang bisa menggambarkan Riko. Dia adalah pendiri klub basket Seirin yang notabene satu angkatan dengan sang pelatih, jadi harusnya dia sudah mengenal Riko dengan lebih baik dibanding para anggota baru dari kelas 1. Tapi kedua matanya menatap ke awang-awang sementara ibu jarinya mengusap-usap dagu. "Riko, ya?"

Barangkali terlalu banyak yang dia ketahui sehingga Kiyoshi harus memikirkan gambaran yang paling tepat.

"Aku hanya berharap ada seseorang yang bisa mengajarinya memasak."

Apa?

Jadi dia memilih untuk menyebutkan soal itu?

Baiklah.

Hal itu bukan rahasia lagi. Anggota baru dari kelas 1 menyebutkan bahwa ketidakmampuan Riko untuk memasak berada di luar jangkauan pemahaman manusia. Mereka sempat hampir tertipu dengan merasa girang ketika suatu hari sang pelatih membawakan sekotak makanan untuk mereka saat jeda isitirahat pertandingan.

Lemon madu?

Yang benar saja. Riko bahkan tidak mengiris buah lemon yang dicemplungkannya begitu saja ke dalam madu. Apa yang seperti itu bisa disebut masakan?

"Dia pernah mengajak kami makan _steak _gratis usai latih tanding melawan SMA Kaijou," kata Izuki Shun, si mata elang dari kelas 2.

Apakah Riko mentraktir anggota timnya makan _steak _karena dia tidak bisa memasak?

Jawabannya tentu saja tidak.

"_Steak _itu beratnya empat kilogram." Wajah Izuki seperti mau muntah mengingatnya. "Kalau tidak bisa menghabiskannya, kami harus membayar sepuluh ribu yen."

Beruntung mereka memiliki sesosok monster dalam soal makan-memakan. Kagami Taiga, tentu saja, yang berhasil menghabiskan semua sisa _steak _anggota klub seorang diri hingga semua orang bertanya-tanya apakah perut Kagami tidak akan meledak sesudahnya.

Mari beralih pada anggota senior yang lain.

Jika kita bertanya pada Mitobe, anggota yang satu ini hanya akan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Jadi kira-kira apa maksudnya? Lebih baik tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, karena Mitobe memang tidak pernah menyuarakan pendapatnya –dalam artian harfiah, yaitu bahwa dia memang tidak pernah _bersuara_.

Lalu apa pendapat Koganei tentang sang pelatih?

"Sebaiknya jangan sekali-kali mengatakan bahwa dia tidak seksi," adalah pesan anggota senior yang satu ini. Padahal sebenarnya memang tidak seorang pun anggota klub yang akan setuju jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa Riko itu seksi.

Ya. Terlalu sering bersama Riko, anggota klub basket Seirin sendiri kadang-kadang juga bisa lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa Riko adalah seorang perempuan.

Buktinya adalah sore itu, ketika mereka duduk di ruang ganti dengan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa mereka akan bermain melawan dua raja sekaligus dalam satu hari: Seiho dan Shutoku, dan kemudian Riko mengumumkan satu hal yang aneh.

"Jangan lesu begitu, dong!" Gadis itu berteriak dengan penuh semangat seperti biasa. "Untuk membangkitkan semangat kalian, aku akan menjanjikan sebuah hadiah!"

Semua anggota berpaling, menaruh perhatian pada sang pelatih yang mendadak memasang tampang yang tidak biasanya. Jarang-jarang Riko membicarakan soal hadiah, jadi sekalipun mereka tengah galau dan cemas menghadapi pertandingan melawan Seiho, toh mereka cukup penasaran juga.

"Kalau kalian menang di pertandingan kali ini..." Entah apakah mereka salah lihat atau memang wajah Riko tengah sengaja dimanis-maniskan. Kemudian kalimat selanjutnya sukses membuat mereka semua melongo. "Aku akan memberikan ciuman istimewa untuk pipi kalian."

Hening.

Sepertinya terdengar suara jangkrik entah dari mana.

"Hah? Apa-apaan sih?" Izuki tidak habis pikir.

"Diberi pun siapa yang mau?" Koganei bergumam sendiri.

Riko pun terpuruk di pojok ruangan.

"Dasar bodoh!" Mendadak sang kapten berteriak. "Setidaknya kalian 'kan bisa pura-pura senang!"

Hyuga Junpei tidak tahu bahwa kata-katanya membuat sang pelatih semakin terpuruk dalam, seperti disinari cahaya redup yang jatuh padanya seorang.

"Pura-pura..." Gadis itu bergumam.

Ternyata kadang kala Hyuga juga bisa salah memilih kata. Padahal dia berniat untuk membela, tahu bahwa Riko tengah bersikap seperti seorang gadis terhadap seorang pemuda. Tapi kalimat pilihannya justru membuat sang pelatih semakin meratap di sudut, belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa tak seorang pun dari anggota timnya –yang semuanya adalah laki-laki, menganggapnya sebagai seorang perempuan.

Barangkali ada. Ya, barangkali. Hanya saja Riko tidak mengetahuinya.

Akhirnya pertandingan sore itu berhasil dimenangkan Seirin setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga, tentu saja bukan dengan bermodal motivasi untuk mendapatkan hadiah 'ciuman istimewa' dari sang pelatih.

Mereka tidak sempat melakukan perayaan berlebihan. Tim Shutoku, dengan Midorima Shintarou sebagai salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _di sana, sudah menunggu di pertandingan final. Mereka sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa sebagai salah satu dari tiga raja, Shutoku bukanlah lawan yang mudah. Darah semua pemain mendidih. Tensi permainan meninggi hingga terasa ke bangku penonton. Tidak ada mata yang luput untuk mengagumi bagaimana tembakan jarak jauh Midorima yang tidak pernah meleset dari sasaran. Sang pemain bersurai hijau tengah berada dalam semangat tinggi usai ramalan Oha Asa pagi itu menyebutkan bahwa peruntungan Cancer adalah yang terbaik hari itu, ditambah dengan _lucky item _sebuah boneka cerpelai yang setia menemani di bangku cadangan.

Seirin sempat tertinggal jauh.

Ruang ganti menjadi sepi saat mereka berkumpul di jeda istirahat. Sepertinya tidak seorang pun berminat untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Riko berdiri di depan loker, menggigit bibir. Gadis itu memutar otak, mencari-cari di segenap sudut otaknya untuk menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk diucapkan pada semua pemain. Pidato pembakar semangat yang biasa tidak akan banyak berguna pada saat-saat genting seperti itu.

Hadiah?

Mendadak wajahnya sendiri menghangat. Gadis bersurai pendek itu tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang lain lagi.

"Semuanya..."

Riko tidak sadar bahwa warna merah dari darah yang berlebih telah mencapai telinganya.

"Bagaimana... bagaimana kalau..."

"Cukup, pelatih!" Mendadak ada interupsi. Riko menoleh dan mendapati sang kapten tengah menatap wajahnya. "Kau pasti akan mengatakan hal-hal yang konyol lagi, 'kan?"

Rasa-rasanya saat itu Hyuga Junpei bisa menembus pikiran di dalam otaknya. Riko pun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu.

Akhirnya, sekali lagi, tanpa iming-iming hadiah isitmewa macam apapun, mereka berhasil memenangkan pertandingan dengan selisih skor yang sangat tipis.

Rasanya dada mereka hampir meledak karena buncah oleh rasa senang.

Riko menggigit bibirnya lagi, kali ini karena menahan tangis yang hampir jebol dari bendungan matanya. Untuk sesaat dia merasa pandangannya mengabur hingga dia merasakan sebuah telapak tangan yang lebar menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

"Jangan menangis, pelatih." Itu suara Hyuga. "Sekarang belum saatnya untuk menangis."

Dia mendongak. Wajah Hyuga dibanjiri peluh sementara tatapan sang kapten tidak terarah padanya.

"Kau boleh menangis kalau kita sudah sampai di kejuaraan nasional."

Riko mengangguk, menerbitkan senyum.

Sebenarnya dia jarang sekali ingin menangis. Bergaul dengan banyak anak laki-laki setiap harinya membuat dia tidak secengeng itu. Tapi dia tetaplah perempuan, dan menangis adalah bahasa yang akan dia gunakan untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tidak terjamah oleh kata-kata.

Tanpa sadar dia memang menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat.

Dia punya kuasa pada para pemainnya. Dia tahu bahwa dia punya kekuatan untuk itu, mulai dari hal-hal kecil semacam menyuruh mereka melakukan suit untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menggendong Kagami berhubung bocah pindahan dari Amerika itu terlalu kelelahan untuk berjalan. Dia punya kuasa untuk menentukan bahwa mereka akan makan di sebuah restoran okonomiyaki sesudah pertandingan itu, dan para anggota tim pasti akan mengikutinya. Dia terbiasa berteriak dan bicara keras di depan para laki-laki anggota tim, ataupun laki-laki lain seperti Takao Kazunari yang tanpa diduga bergabung ke meja mereka malam itu. Dia sungguh tidak tahan melihat si Takao bermain-main dengan makanan.

Riko tahu bahwa dia harus selalu bersikap tegas. Sebab dia adalah pelatih sebuah tim basket yang berisi para laki-laki.

Tapi dia tetap saja seorang anak perempuan yang berseru-seru senang ketika melihat Kuroko datang membawa seekor anjing begitu mereka keluar dari restoran.

"Imutnya!"

Dia memeluk anjing mungil berbulu hitam dan putih itu. Si anjing menyalak senang sembari mengibaskan ekor. Dia mengangkat makhluk lucu itu tinggi-tinggi, memperhatikan matanya ketika dia menyadari bahwa si anjing mengingatkannya pada sosok tertentu.

"Dia... mirip seseorang."

Anjing mungil itu mirip dengan Kuroko sehingga mereka menamainya Tetsu nomor 2. Tidak peduli bahwa Kagami sangat ketakutan dengan anjing, Riko tetap membawa binatang itu bersamanya. Dia berjalan memeluk Tetsu sembari bersenandung sendirian. Semua anggota tim sudah berpencar menuju arah tempat tinggalnya masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau membawa makhluk itu?"

"Dia lucu dan imut sekali."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

"Hm." Riko berpikir sejenak. "Barangkali Tetsu bisa menjadi semacam maskot tim basket Seirin?"

"Dasar gila."

"Eh?" Langkah Riko terhenti. "Kenapa Hyuga-_kun _ada di sini?"

Hyuga yang berjalan di belakangnya ikut menghentikan langkah.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Lelaki berkacamata itu bertanya.

"Rumahmu 'kan bukan ke arah sini." Riko menatapnya.

"Apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu, pelatih?"

Riko memasang tampang tidak mengerti. Dia melirik tasnya, cukup yakin bahwa dia tidak meninggalkan barang apapun di ruang ganti ataupun di lapangan.

"Kurasa tidak."

Hyuga mendekat satu langkah.

"Kurasa iya," katanya, "kau melupakan sesuatu."

Kening Riko berkerut. Tetsu menyalak pelan dalam pelukan.

"Aku tidak merasa melupakan apapun, Hyuga-_kun."_

Hyuga berhenti di sana, memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana sembari mendesah.

"Kau lupa untuk memberikan _hadiah," _kata sang kapten pada akhirnya.

"Hadiah?"

Riko bertanya dan Hyuga tidak mau menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Dia membiarkan sang pelatih berpikir sendiri sampai akhirnya kedua bola mata Riko membesar. Rona merah tipis itu kembali menyapu pipinya.

"A –apa yang kau bicarakan, Hyuga-_kun?" _Matanya bergerak gelisah ke arah lain.

"Kenapa kau jadi pura-pura lupa?" Hyuga balik bertanya. "Kau sendiri yang bersemangat ingin memberikannya."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" Riko berteriak, berusaha terlihat marah daripada malu.

"Bahkan saat melawan Shutoku kau ingin menjanjikan hadiah lain." Hyuga mendekat satu langkah lagi. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau janjikan?"

"Hah?" Riko kalut sekarang. "Aku –aku tidak ingin menjanjikan apapun."

"Apa kau ingin memberikan ciuman di bibir?"

Muka Riko semakin merah sementara bibirnya terbuka tanpa sanggup berbicara apa-apa.

"Atau kau ingin melatih di lapangan dengan memakai bikini?"

"Hyuga-_kun..."_

Tidak biasanya dia jadi gagap dan bingung.

"Lain kali jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang konyol lagi, Riko."

Kepala gadis itu tertunduk, malu setengah mati.

"Siapa yang sudi melakukannya lagi," bisiknya.

"Baguslah." Hyuga berada dalam jarak satu langkah di depannya. "Kalau begitu sekarang berikan hadiahku."

"Apa?"

Sontak Riko mengangkat wajahnya dengan terkejut, lebih terkejut lagi karena Hyuga berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia mengambil satu langkah mundur tanpa tahu bahwa punggungnya akan membentur pagar pembatas jalan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Riko, berharap bahwa Hyuga sedang bercanda. "Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk tidak melakukan hal yang konyol."

"Jangan salah paham." Hyuga menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bilang 'lain kali', tapi tadi kau sudah menjanjikan sendiri satu hal yang konyol, jadi sekarang aku mewakili anggota tim yang lain ingin menagihnya."

Riko menatap tidak percaya pada kapten timnya itu.

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu, Hyuga-_kun? _Sebaiknya kita pulang saja sekarang, ini sudah malam. Lagipula kau baru saja menjalani dua pertandingan berat. Jadi kau pasti lelah. Selain itu–"

"Kau terlalu lama berpikir."

Bibir yang semula menginterupsi itu kini mendekat, berhenti di sisi kiri wajahnya. Pipi yang tersentuh itu menghangat, lalu panasnya menjalar ke seluruh wajah. Bibir dan sentuhan itu nyata, menekan di kulit wajahnya. Sensasi aneh menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, membuat kedua tangannya terkulai lemas hingga Tetsu meloncat dari pelukan. Gonggongan anjing itu membuat Riko tersadar dan buru-buru menarik diri.

Hyuga menatapnya sambil tersenyum ketika dia mengulurkan satu tangan untuk diletakkan di puncak kepala Riko.

"Lain kali kalau ingin menjanjikan hal yang konyol lagi, kau hanya boleh mengatakannya padaku."

.

FIN

.

_Aiihhhh pokoknya bagi saya Hyuga itu sesuatu banget deh sama Riko. Dia njitak anak kelas 1 waktu mereka pikir Riko itu manager "yang manis", dia coba belain Riko waktu semua anggota tim gak minat sama hadiah ciuman, dia juga mencegah Riko menjanjikan hal yang aneh lagi, dia satu-satunya cowok yang dihajar Riko sampai masuk kolam waktu semua anggota tim merhatiin Momoi di kolam renang, dia satu-satunya orang yang berjuang makan kare buatan Riko meskipun harus sampai pingsan. Yang paling bikin saya "ooohh" banget itu waktu dia nemuin Riko malem2 sebelum pertandingan kualifikasi Winter Cup dan bilang "Rambutmu sudah panjang." Aduh perhatian banget pokoknya._

_Saya mengawali perjalanan di fandom ini sebagai readers. Anehnya saya belum pernah nonton anime atau baca manganya, tapi saya ngrasa nyaman baca fic KnB dengan modal liat gambar chara-charanya di gugel. Saya baru benar-benar minat nonton Kurobasu anime setelah nemu fic Aokaga yang 'wah' banget (Beyond the Mistletoe-nya __**Kryzanna **__dan Worse than Nightmare-nya __**Kiriohisagi**__). Lewat kedua fic itu saya hampir bisa tahu karakter sebagian besar chara KnB di canon-nya. _

_Untuk kesekian kalinya saya bilang OTP saya adalah AoKaga, tapi mereka berdua sangat unik jadi saya malah ngga punya ide dan ngga yakin saya akan bisa nulis fic tentang mereka._

_Ya sudahlah. Sekian cuap-cuap saya (panjang banget) sebagai pengantar debut di fandom KnB Indonesia *halah* _

_Semoga saya masih bisa nulis fic-fic berikutnya untuk meramaikan fandom ini._

_Thanks for reading ^^_

_._

_OMAKE_

_._

Ternyata kita lupa untuk menanyakan pendapat kapten tim basket Seiring tentang pelatih mereka.

"_Nee, _Hyuga-_kun. _Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Riko-_san?"_

"Riko?"

"Benar."

"Riko itu galak. Sangat disiplin. Kadang-kadang kejam. Dia sering berteriak-teriak dan tidak kenal ampun. Dia juga sangat payah kalau soal memasak. Tapi..."

"Ya?"

"Dia sangat sabar, bisa mengendalikan pemain, sangat jeli dalam mengobservasi lawan, selalu serius jika menyangkut pertandingan, lalu..."

"Lalu apa?"

"Dia itu perempuan."

"Tentu saja kita tahu kalau Riko-_san _adalah perempuan, Hyuga-_kun."_

"Karena dia perempuan, jadi dia cukup manis."


End file.
